spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of changes in Spoof Wars re-releases
Following the initial release of each film, changes have been made for their final releases. Changes to The Dubious Maneuver Special Edition In 2004, after several public showings of The Dubious Maneuver, it was decided that the film needed some improvements. Over the next summer changes were made and additional scenes were shot. Changes *Opening crawl has been redone. *The opening flyby of the Democracy Cruiser has been redone with a better render, better engine glows and better Daftooine render. *A new shot of Tyler as Typhon has been inserted in place of the old one. *Tyrannical-Fascist now hums the Pirates of the Caribbean theme as he walks, before noticing the crash. *A new shot of ships landing has been added during Bolshevik's speech, which now mentions the 13th Annual Sparring Picnic by name. Tyrannical-Fascist then says Bolshevik's name on-screen. *All of Tyrannical-Fascist's lines (except for the "Dark Betrayal" scene later) have been re-dubbed, with Jonathan doing an over-the-top British accent. *More visible text has been composited onto Dharth Bob's business card. *A new scene has been added, showing the Eon Vulture under attack by Disco Fett and crashing. Disco Fett was not in the original version. Mobacca was only mentioned in one scene. *Some of Guy-Gone's lines after the crash have been re-dubbed to fix an increasing wind sound in the original release. *A line left un-dubbed in the original is recorded - Guy-Gone saying "We should go". *A new scene is inserted after the Jebi run off, where Duet finds Typhon and the part he needs, and runs back to his ship. *The lightsaber in the following shots has been re-rotoscoped as the original's glow was much too large. *Parts of Duet and Guy-Gone's lines have been redubbed. *In the following scene, Only-One's original "flip" shot has been changed to an extended jump. *Pirates of the Caribbean music replaces the original Matrix Reloaded music in the duel. *A new shot has been added showing Guy-Gone and Duet in the cockpit. *A new shot of Disco Fett on Daftooine with music has been added. *The entire space battle has been redone, except for the shots of Guy-Gone and Only-One. Rather than the earlier claw-ships, a new Spiff Fighter model was provided by Prajit. *In the original space battle, the Vulture powered down its main engines to allow the fighters to shoot each other. In the new battle, a fleet of rogue ships led by Sprint Render saves the day. *The rice krispie now has a sound effect. *Dharth Bolshevik's line has been changed to "Meet me behind the Espresso machine on Croissant to discuss our evil plans." *Boggle the Morer has been added to the Congress scene, along with new music. *Both characters have been re-dubbed in the Croissant landing platform scene, as it was very hard to understand them before. *The kitchen scene has been given a slight blue tint. *Mobacca's voice has been updated. *Count Dubious' hologram lines have been changed, no longer referencing Jo-Jar G'Binx, but due to a lack of availability, the line had to be dubbed by Matt rather than James. *A shot of the Vulture changing course fixes a noticeable jump-cut. *The slipstream scene now has different music. *Dharth Bolshevik is once again re-dubbed, as is Dharth Very Insidious. *A brief pair of shots shows the Spiff Interloper and then the Eon Vulture arrive on Taboo. *Music has been added to the fight between Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist and Dharth Bolshevik. *All scenes that featured the original Typhon have been re-filmed with Tyler for continuity. *The final segment of the Dharths' duel has been moved later in the movie, rather than immediately after the elevator scene. *Minor sound effects have been added or changed throughout the duel. *Guy-Gone's line "If you strike me down..." has been re-dubbed. *In the original, Duet and Typhon were saved by Guy-Gone's clones (offscreen). Now they are spared as Disco Fett confronts them. This leads to an all-new scene containing a fight with Disco Fett. *A brief photoshopped image has been added showing Only-One with Guy-Gone's saber and Bob with his pants down. This shot was originally omitted due to a visible extension cord for the camera. *Some of Dharth Bolshevik's lines have been re-dubbed and one line was changed from "It's about time" to "It's about time you died." *The sound of the gun charging has been removed. *Some shots near the end have been zoomed in to avoid showing the original Typhon. *Several lines near the end have been re-dubbed as well. *The final shot has been redone. Before, it showed the characters in shock from the clones and Duet running off to hide. The new shot now includes Tyler and has Disco Fett returning to demand his shades, only to be shot. *The credits have been redone and updated, and the music has been altered. Remastered Edition Planned changes include better video and audio quality, many effects recreated, several scenes re-edited, especially fight scenes, new music, and additions of new background characters and a few scenes dropped from the original script. Story Changes Due to the much improved Disco Fett of The Plot Strikes Back, it was decided to retroactively change the original Disco Fett into Suckuss, a bounty hunter wannabe. This fit well with his loss of gear during the fight and bad costume. His history with Shawn Duet has also been completely changed. Changes Currently underway... Changes to Typhon DVD Version